


Эверест

by Ipocrita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, когда все мечты, заставлявшие тебя жить, сбылись?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эверест

Наверное, это чувствует человек, добравшийся до вершины Эвереста: ликование, удовлетворение, бесконечная, не дающая дышать эйфория завершения пути. Сверху - небо, снизу - все, что ты прошел, вырвал зубами и когтями. Ты герой, ты закончил свой путь. Через минуту приходит пустота. И понимание, что путь обратно будет еще сложнее.  
Лес больше не пахнет свободой. К терпкому запаху гниющих листьев, древесной коры и меток животных прибавляется резкий оттенок пороха, оружейного масла и человеческого пота. Охотники стараются двигаться против ветра, но тот сегодня слишком изменчив. Дерек огибает их по широкой дуге, через реку, выбирается в город и прыгает по крышам. Сила альфы значительно его укрепила. Иногда ему кажется, что он слышит и чувствует каждого члена стаи, хотя они находятся очень далеко. Эрика в убежище вместе с Бойдом, доказывает себе снова и снова, что дар оборотня изменил ее, сделал сильнее, лучше и желанней. Айзек на другом конце города, в клубе, и вряд ли охотники решатся туда прийти со своим оружием. Впрочем, они никогда не брезговали и шприцом с аконитом, который можно незаметно вколоть в толпе. Дерек рычит, но потом успокаивается. Охотники ищут его, расставляют новые ловушки, не зная, что днем он занимался тем же самым.  
Охотники опытны. Арженты сотни лет охотятся на таких, как он. Уничтожают целые стаи. Обманывают, втираются в доверие, и, видит бог, они сами куда страшнее любого монстра. Дерек вспоминает, как пахнет жженая шерсть и человеческое мясо, как скворчит кожа, прикоснувшаяся к раскаленной решетке. Совсем как бекон на сковороде. Люди кричат от боли, срывают связки, и в конце крики превращаются в один протяжный общий вой. Дерек замирает на крыше, поднимает голову к небу и воет. В этом нет ни зова, ни предупреждения, просто полный тоски голос вожака стаи.  
Черт побери, он начинает понимать дядю Питера. Это перешло к нему вместе с силой альфы, видимо. Запах горелого мяса. Вой. Ощущение того, как кожа лопается от ожогов.   
Дерек чувствует, что вот-вот потеряет контроль. Ему кажется, что город горит. И он почти не понимает, куда идет.   
Наивно было думать, что с убийством Питера все закончится. Что со смертью Кейт заживут старые раны. Нет, они стали лишь глубже, боль расходится все дальше, как аконит из пули. И - боже, боже, почему? - он не сможет посмотреть на их смерть еще раз. Смертельный номер исполнялся впервые, в единственном экземляре, не будет повторов по ТВ и видео на ю-тубе.   
Он сворачивает к знакомому дому и прислушивается. Телевизор молчит, тихо гудит бытовая техника, да на втором этаже слышно дыхание, биение одного сердца и шорох компьютерного куллера.  
Стайлз дома. И Дерек не знает, почему идет именно сюда. Так надо, так почему-то правильно. Стайлз помогает ему всегда, хотя боится до смерти, и рядом с ним любые проблемы кажутся незначительными, будто в кино, где главный герой всегда выживает.   
Он запрыгивает на покатую крышу и подбирается к окну. То слишком узкое для его истинной формы, и он заставляет себя выглядеть более... человечным. Стайлз смотрит на него из комнаты испуганными глазами, его сердце бьется так громко, что оглушает. Оно долбит по барабанным перепонкам, как тревожный колокол при пожаре.   
\- Успокойся, - Дерека передергивает, когда кости меняют положение, и мышцы возвращаются на свои законные места. Глаза все еще горят красным, но через миг проходит и это. - Пока я не собираюсь тебя убивать.  
\- Твою мать, Хейл! - кричит Стайлз и кидает в него клюшкой для лакроса, которую машинально схватив, увидев в окне полностью обращенного альфу. - Еще пара секунд, и ты нашел бы тут мой хладный труп! И, поверь, после смерти я стал бы мстительным духом и являлся бы к тебе по ночам!  
\- Соль и спички решили бы эту проблему, - Дерек хлопает себя по бедрам - голым, потому что одежда обращение не пережила - и привычным маршрутом идет к шкафу, чувствуя себя вполне как дома. Конечно, брюки Стайлза ему не подойдет, но можно найти какие-нибудь шорты или плавки.   
\- Вообще-то, это мой шкаф, - Стайлз бурчит уже скорее обреченно, и возвращается к ноутбуку. Печатает что-то, и закрывает крышку. - Скажи спасибо, что я не успел позвать Скотта.   
\- Скажи спасибо себе, что твой дом не разнесут два дерущихся оборотня.  
Черные шорты налезает на него с трудом, и норовят разойтись по швам при каждом неосторожном движении. Дерек раздраженно стягивает их и кидает на пол.  
\- Кстати, папа запрещает мне водить домой голых мужиков, - весело говорит Стайлз, но Дерек замечает, что он старается не смотреть в его сторону. Это смущение странно, учитывая, что спортсмены ходят в общих душ. И Дерек, который сам учился в школе, отлично знает, что обычно творят в этом общем душе. Самое невинное - меряются размерами.  
\- Что-то не так, Стайлз, - он хищно улыбается и подходит к парню, вжавшемуся в спинку компьютерного кресла, - Тебе жалко шорт? Или я тебя смущаю?  
\- Ты меня бесишь, Хейл, - Стайлз поворачивается резко, и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Когда те меняют цвет на красный, он вздрагивает, но продолжает смотреть. Его сердце все еще пытается вытолкнуть себя из грудной клетки куда-то в район пяток.   
\- Да? Что-то не верится, - Дерек наклоняется ближе к его лицу, принюхивается. От Стайлза пахнет страхом. Но - что за невероятный человек! - он продолжает играть в уверенность. - По-моему, ты меня до смерти боишься. Смотри не описайся от страха.  
\- Ха. Ха. Убери от меня свою морду, она пахнет псиной.  
Дерек рычит, щелкает клыками у самого уха, и Стайлз испуганно сжимается, пытается закрыться руками. Знакомься, Стайлз, это инстинкт. Инстинкт - это Стайлз, и он реально готов обосраться от страха. Вот и познакомились.  
\- А вот ты пахнешь приятно, - Дерек втягивает в себя запах мужского дезодоранта, шампуня, горьковатый аромат пота. Хватает Стайлза за руку и подносит к лицу его ладонь. Та пахнет соусом и жареным мясом, которые не заглушил даже слабый аромат мыла. Он медленно, зажмурившись, проводит по его пальцам языком. Черт, надо было поесть днем, потому что сейчас, кажется, он готов сожрать мальчишку заживо от голода. Тот замер, как кролик, боясь даже вздохнуть. Дерек чуть прикусивает косточку указательного пальца, и тот вздрагивает.   
\- Дерек... что, черт возьми, ты делаешь?! - орет Стайлз спустя пару мгновений. У него покраснели щеки и уши.   
Дерек полностью доволен собой. И даже позволяет Стайлзу отобрать свою руку обратно.  
\- Эта курица еще осталась в твоем холодильнике?  
\- Что? Откуда ты... А, чертов оборотни! - Стайлз махает рукой, а потом вытирает ее о джинсы. - Пошли. Гринпис засудит меня, если я позволю тебе умереть с голоду. Ну или папа засудит тебя, если ты меня съешь... Так что я поделюсь с тобой ужином. А потом ты уйдешь, окей? И, ради бога, давай я дам тебе хотя бы папины брюки! Потому что ты похож на гребаного черного властелина, забравшегося в дом к невинному ребенку! Хотя нет, черным властелином был бы Бойд, а ты белый.   
\- Заткнись, - советует Дерек беззлобно. Когда Стайлз проходит мимо, ловит его за плечо и жадно втягивает его запах. Да. Появилась новая нотка. Возбуждение.  
Возбуждение - это то, что чувствует человек, забравшийся на Эверест. Пока не задумывается, что ждет его на обратном пути. Пока не понимает, что ему больше не о чем мечтать, нечего желать. Питер и Кейт были Эверестом Дерека, и он благополучно добрался до вершины. Ему больше нечего хотеть. Даже стая почти не помогает, дает цель жизни, но не более. Он чувствует себя потерянным. Его преследует видение огня со всех сторон. Словно вместо облегчения от их смерти он получил еще больше тяжести на сердце, их тяжести.  
\- Эй... - у Сайлза дрожат руки и голос. - Дерек?  
\- Заткнись, - повторяет он и прижимается к его спине.   
Ему нужное новое желание, новая цель, новая вершина. А Стайлз пахнет так сладко. На мгновение ему кажется, что это желание не только его. Легкий зуд в подсознании. Не только Дерек Хейл хочет сейчас этого мальчишку, этого хочет альфа, и, черт, это не желание получить в стаю еще одного волчонка.   
\- Элисон говорила, что сегодня будет охота, - Стайлз сглатывает и накрывает его руку своей, не обращая внимания на появившиеся когти. - Можешь спрятаться у меня. Только отойди, ок? Ты сейчас похож на Денни, когда тот как-то напился на вечеринке, и, чувак, это меня пугает! Моя анальная девственность дорога мне как память!   
Дерек фыркает и отходит. Не сегодня. Не надо спешить.  
Может быть, ему только кажется, что от Стайлза пахнет горными эдельвейсами.


End file.
